Owner of a Lonely Heart/Transcript
of Seattle and Seattle Grace. Meredith VO: Forty years ago, the Beatles asked the world a simple question: they wanted to know where all the lonely people came from. My latest theory is that a great many of the lonely people come from hospitals. More precisely, the surgical wing of hospitals. THE QUINTS ROOM: is with Lucy. George: I have the best quint. Lucy. She just smiled at me. Izzie: She's nine hours old, George. George: I'm saying. There are five babies here and clearly mine is the advanced one. Meredith: Charlotte's smart. She's got wrinkles on her forehead. Very serious. Izzie: Okay, A,this is not a competition, and B, my quint kicks your quints' asses. Emily's strong. She won't let go of my finger. Cristina: Hey, Julie has her organs on the outside of her body and she's still alive, thank you. Alex: in Kate's the best one. glances at Izzie. Izzie. Izzie: Leave. Alex: Can we please just talk? Izzie: You're too busy screwing nurses to talk. Just get out. Alex: Can someone make sure that Kate's vitals remain stable? Meredith: I will. leaves. Izzie: He is unbelievable. I am so glad I never slept with him, which is his loss, because I'm really good in bed. Mind-blowing. Mind-blowingly good in bed. Cristina: Are you trying to seduce us? Izzie: And then he sleeps with Olivia instead of me. Olivia. George: Hey, I slept with Olivia. Izzie: Well, then you both have bad taste. Meredith: You can't say that you weren't warned. Alex has always been Alex. You dodged a bullet, Iz. You're better off without him. Cristina: Why are you even surprised? You sleep with a snake, you get bit. Izzie: smiles Thanks, guys... for the support. Bailey walks in. Dr Bailey: Who's on call tonight? Izzie: I am. Dr Bailey: All right: The rest of you, go home, sleep. All five quints are alive. It's a good day. Meredith VO: As surgeons, we ignore our own needs so we can meet our patients' needs. We ignore our friends and families so we can save other people's friends and families. Which means that, at the end of the day, all we really have is ourselves. and George shuffle around in their beds. And nothing in this world can make you feel more alone than that. gazes sadly at her quint. '' '''BURKE'S APARTMENT:' rushes in and digs through a pile for her clothes. Burke: I made breakfast. looks surprised as she wears her shirt. Cristina: I don't have time for breakfast. I've gotta go round before everyone else does if I wanna get the good cases. You know that. Burke: Right. Well... coffee? holds out a mug and Cristina accepts it. She runs to the sink and pours it in a thermos and quickly leaves. Burke: ...Bye. HOSPITAL: and Meredith are walking. George: So I was thinking, we... I mean, me and you, could maybe go to Joe's later to talk by ourselves... gets cut off by Derek and Addison arguing. Derek: Why should I move? Addison: You live on a campground. Derek: It's 40 acres of the most beautiful land in Seattle. Addison: I didn't give up a Central Park brownstone to live in the forest. Derek: Our house in the Hamptons had trees. Addison: They were The Hamptons. Derek: Why are you pointing? looks agitated as they leave. Meredith: George I'm sorry. What were you saying? George: Oh, nothing. enter the locker room. Cristina is leaning against her locker eating a bag a of chips. Cristina: Anybody have any food? George: You should eat breakfast. is lying against the locker covered with her lab coat, eyes closed. Cristina: God, you sound like Burke. You know, sometimes I think we'd be better off with dogs. Meredith: Preaching to the choir. I'm over men. George: Real nice. You know, a dog is not a replacement for a human being. Alex: his coat and referring to Izzie You better wake her. If Bailey catches her, she's dead. Cristina: Izzie. response so she kicks her Izzie. Izzie: Damn it. What? Cristina: Hell hath no fury like a girl whose non-boyfriend screws a nurse. Izzie: up her hair Bitch. Cristina: nodding I like you bitter and pissed off. You're almost like a normal person now. PATIENT'S ROOM: and her interns walk in. Bailey: Okay, what do we got? George: Karl Murphy, 52. Multiple skin melanomas. Underwent surgery to his nose, ear and a skin graft to the left index finger. Bailey: How's the capillary refill? George: Slow, about four seconds. Bailey: What do you recommend to get that blood moving again? George: At this stage, our best options's probably a bio-therapeutic agent. Karl: What... what is that? George: We put leeches on your face. Karl: Leeches? You don't say? Bailey: They secrete blood thinners that break up pooled blood so it can be evacuated. It's sort of like a big drain. It this makes you uncomfortable... Karl: No, no. I've been a hiker for forty years, almost 40 years, yeah. Mother Nature hasn't come up with anything yet I haven't loved. Bailey: You a big outdoorsman? Karl: How do you think I got all these melanomas in the first place? PATIENT'S ROOM: Bailey: the curtain Oh, Dr Shepherd. You're in early. If you'd like us to come back... Derek: No. Go ahead. Meredith: Robert Martin, 45, collapsed and hit his head, causing a small hemorrhage. Derek: That was the problem. Meredith: Mr Martin was found to have a Rathke's Cleft cyst on his pituitary, and surgery was postponed when... Alex: ...when I told a nurse... Izzie: Olivia. Alex: When I told a nurse to administer an incorrect dosage of hypertonic saline. Derek: Dehydrating his brain. Alex: He still has a chance. He could wake up and be fine. Derek: to leave There's a chance. Alex: him I know I screwed up. Just put me back on this case, please. Derek: There's not much of a case left. You saw that. You want back on? Be my guest. leaves and Meredith hands Alex Robert's file. Alex walks up to patient and looks at him guiltily. THE QUINTS' ROOM: is gazing at one of her quints. Bailey and her interns walk in. Addison: Oh, good. Here you are. Mom and Dad are anxious for an update. Dr Yang? Cristina: We've done the initial surgery on Julie's omphalocele. A primary closure was attempted but there was pulmonary compromise so we couldn't continue... Bailey: Yang, how about we do this in plain English. Cristina: Oh, we operated on Julie's external sac of organs. We pushed in as much of the bowel as we could and we think we can push in the rest with a second operation. Dorie: She has to have a second operation? Cristina: Yeah. Bailey's glance Uh... well, not for a few days. Addison: Dr O'Malley? George: We put in Lucy's brain shunt yesterday and she's doing very well. We have to keep monitoring to make sure the spinal fluid doesn't back up. Addison: nodding Dr Stevens? Izzie: Dr Burke used a catheter to open Emily's atrial septum last night.Today, we'll try to reconstruct te left chamber of her heart. We're very hopeful. Addison: Dr Grey? Meredith: Charlotte's lungs were less developed than the others', so we put a special mask on her to help her breathe and we're monitoring her closely. Addison: That just leaves Kate. Alex: She seems to be pretty healthy. No major issues identified, but we'll keep her in the isolette until she reaches four pounds. Tom: You hear that, honey? Kate's doing really well. Dorie: I'll be in my room. nurse wheels her out. Tom: Dr Shepherd? Addison: Tom, she's just had five babies. Her hormones are all over the place. Give her time. She'll come around. HOSPITAL: Bailey: Grey, keep an eye on the mother. Make sure her hormones don't get the best of her. Izzie: I can look out for Dorie. Bailey: No, you have Emily's heart surgery. Izzie: But I have a relationship with Dorie. Bailey: Why are you arguing? Izzie: Why am I being pushed off... Bailey: Hey, Stevens. I don't know what you're angry about, but I don't care. Keep it to yourself. On top of every other patient under our care, we have quints to worry about. These are preemies. They should have spent another eight weeks in the womb. Like interns... her page ...they're not ready for the real world. Oh, it's the pit. Yang, come with me. Paramedic: Constance Ferguson, 40, inmate at Henderson, swallowed a razor blade. Cristina: Attempted suicide? Bailey: Attempted field trip. Worked too. Paramedic: All right. drags out a gurney with a shrieking woman. Cristina: Field trip? Bailey: Says on her chart she was in solitary. This is her way out. Cristina: Oh, is she crazy? Bailey: Only if you'd call a murderer crazy. Constance: Yeah, baby, that's what I'm talking about! CREDITS CONSTANCE'S HOSPITAL ROOM: Bailey: Ms Ferguson, are you experiencing any discomfort? Constance: You mean apart from these snazzy handcuffs you got pinching my wrists? Bailey: Did you at least put tape on the blade? Constance: I'm not an idiot. Bailey: You swallowed a razor blade. Not going to tell me what hurts? Constance: And shorten my vacation? Cristina You're standing around. Why not get me some chocolate pudding? Make the blade go down smoother. Bailey: Cristina Get an X-ray. Portable. With prisoners we have to minimize flight risk. Cristina: I'm supposed to check on Julie. You said we're to keep a close eyes on the quints. Bailey: Julie's my quint too. I got that covered. You do this. Cristina: Are you sure you can't do it? Bailey: I can. I choose not to. leaves. Constance: Come on, baby. I'm not going to hurt you. I only murdered three people and none of them were doctors. KARL'S HOSPITAL ROOM: enters. George: Olivia. Olivia: Dr O'Malley. George: How are the leeches doing? Olivia: They're not. I can't get them to bite. Karl: With all this blood? Should be a no-brainer for a leech. They can get anxious. Bright lights, thunderstorms... Olivia: Oh! drops the leech. George: Nervous handlers. Olivia: I'm sorry. I should be better at this. I still get a little squeamish around leeches. George: That is not what I have heard. Olivia: Dr O'Malley can take over from here. leaves and George heads over to Karl. Karl: Whoa, whoa. What was that all about? (Nothing. Okay.) puts the leech on Karl's nose. George: There we are. He's in. smiles. ELEVATOR: is frowning in the elevator. The door opens. Olivia is standing there and awkwardly enters. She exhales as the door closes. Olivia: I had no idea that you and Alex were a couple. It's just... I was having a bad day and it was good to have someone... to talk to, I mean, not good to... Alex really is good. I mean, he's good in the way he's a good person, good. Not the other kind of good. You know, 'good in bed' good. Which he is, as I'm sure you know. But... is stony-faced throughout this conversation. The lift reaches the fourth floor and Izzie leaves. Olivia: Okay. Well, bye. THE QUINTS' ROOM: is checking up upon her quint. Derek walks in. Derek: Any temperature spikes? Nurse: No fever. Vitals are stable. Derek: Very good. Go ahead, after you. Nurse: Thanks. leaves Meredith: Four hundred years ago, another well-known English guy had an opinion about being alone. John Donne. He thought we were never alone. Of course it was fancier when he said it. No man is an island entire unto himself. Boil down that island talk and he just meant that all anyone needs is someone to step in and let us know we're not alone. And who's to say that someone can't have four legs. Someone to play with, or run around with, or just hang out. Category:Transcripts